Are You Afraid II
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: Halloween story. Sprx and the others were left in a crazy situation last time, so what happens next? Sequel to 'Are You Afraid'


**I felt like I left you guys hanging and what kind of good writer does that? **

**Sprx- (still running) TIGER! MAKE IT GO AWAY! AGGHHHH!**

**Me- I was having so much fun with you though Sprx! (sighs) Fine… read to find out… Hey put Otto's candy down!**

**Otto- HEY, NO ONE MESSES WITH DA SWEETIES!**

**Are You Afraid II**

While the hyper force was running for their lives Otto was having second thoughts… about… his sweeties. The creep that was chasing them for what seemed to be hours until it finally went back to Otto's score of sweeties rich in sugar. The hyper force hid behind a large bush and had their hands on their knees, trying to catch a breath. "My sweeties," Otto cried, "he took them from my hands!"

"No he didn't Otto," Sprx said. "You gave them to him."

"No I didn't," Otto said.

"Yes you did!"

"My sweeties are gone; they barely got to know me!" Otto said with a sad face.

"We'll get you some more Otto," Antauri started, "Halloween isn't over yet!"

"But I want the ones I had, the people of Shuggazoom gave me the best candy ever!" said the green monkey. "They were like family to me. Small…" Otto started drooling at the thought, "sugary, sweet, and cute."

"Otto I think that sucker got to your head," Chiro pat him on the head.

"Otto, I told you I had to test them first," Gibson broke in, "you could be drugged!"

"So…" Otto gave him a confused look, "is that bad?"

"Of course it is," Gibson sighed, "we can't have the mechanic hurting himself when he's fixing things now can we?"

Otto had stars in his eyes; "You do care!" he said happily and gave him a hug.

"Well why would I not?" Gibson said and went wide-eyed then pushed him away. "I think there was something in that sucker of yours!"

"Like what?" Nova asked.

"I have no idea, but not a natural component." Gibson said.

Then they heard something chewing and they peeked through the large bush they were behind. The ghost was feasting on Otto's candy. "He's eating them," Otto held his face, "he's eating my sweeties! He's gonna give them back!" Otto started to walk through the bush but was pulled back. "I'm gonna make him spit them out!"

"Are you crazy?" Sprx asked his green friend. Otto just gave him a blank stare.

"They're my sweeties and he's gonna give them back," Otto stood back up and started walking through the bush again and was once again pulled back.

"We have to come up with an idea," Antauri advised and they all huddled together.

"Hey," Nova interrupted when the plan was finished, "where's Otto?"

They heard leaves rustling and saw Otto face to face with this ghost. "Get away from my sweeties!" he said calmly. The ghost hissed and hovered closer to him leaving the candy on the ground behind him. All the other members of the hyper force watched as Otto didn't move a muscle. The ghost hissed again this time in Otto's face. Otto waved his hand in front of his face, "Your breath stinks and smells like MY SWEETIES!" Otto said and the figure backed away, covering its mouth.

"Does it really?" it asked.

"Do you ever brush your teeth?"

"Yes," it answered. "Twenty times a day!"

"It doesn't smell like it."

"OTTO," Nova's voice rang out as she and the others appeared out of the bush, weapons ready.

"Oh, hey guys." Otto said happily. "What are you doing?" he asked with a freaked out expression.

They let loose one of their attacks each and the ghoul was on the ground. When it got back up it hissed. "Otto, get your candy and run," Sprx cried as the figure chased them, but looked back and saw Otto grabbing the bag of sweeties. It changed its course and ran after Otto. "OTTO RUN!" Sprx yelled when he noticed they were no longer being chased. "Alright you freak," he said to the ghost and it looked at him, "you heard me!" there was a shrill cry and moments after five more appeared.

"Nice going Sprx," Nova said as they saw them approach and Sprx sighed.

"Opps," he said.

"Yeah, opps." Chiro said.

"RUN," Antauri yelled.

"What about Otto?" Nova asked as one was inches from her.

"Otto can take care of himself," Sprx answered. "So… is this what you had in mind Nova?"

"Maybe," she answered with a smile, "no," she admitted. "So, are you still afraid?"

"No," Sprx said, "I'm terrified," and ran faster.

"Chicken," Nova smiled.

"What'd you call me?"

"Chicken."

"I AM NOT!" he declared.

"Then why are you running?"

"Because you are!"

They heard a monkey scream and knew that it was Otto. "What's going to happen to Otto?" Chiro asked.

"What's gonna happen to me?" Sprx asked. After minutes of running back and forth, they were captured when they were putting up a great struggle. They were bound in chains around their wrists and ankles and were lead toward the last place they heard Otto give his cry. "So," Sprx started, "what'd you think they're gonna do to us?" but before anyone could answer the ghost that was leading them turned toward them.

"Cut off your head and eat your liver," it said with a freaky smile and everyone was suddenly stricken with fear. There was a scream belonging to one monkey in particular.

"OTTO," everyone shouted as they heard it and the scream stopped.

"Do you think he's…" Nova trailed off.

"I-I don't-" Gibson started then they heard happy laughter and entered went through the bush that the laughter was coming from. "They're enjoying this!"

When they exited they were relieved with the sight. There was Otto, and the ghost. Eating sweeties. "Otto…" Chiro asked and he looked at them, "what are you-" Chiro was cut off.

"Hey guys," he said with a happy gleam in his eyes. "They're not bad, they're good guys." Otto handed his friend another piece of candy.

"But, why were you screaming?" Chiro asked.

Otto gave a blank stare, "I was?" he asked.

Everyone gave him a blank stare, "Yeah," Nova said.

"Oh… I don't know!" he said with a smile and grabbed another sweetie and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Why are you sharing with it?" Sprx asked still in their chains.

"Because we meet before Nova pulled that prank! I meet him when I while everyone meet up with you! I got you all good," he laughed and looked at his friend. "You want a snicker or a peanut butter cup?"

"Both," and Otto gave them the two sweeties.

"Otto," Antauri started, "could you please tell them to release us?"

"Oh yeah," the ghost signaled the others to release them. "Want some?" Otto offered the others candy and offered them to the ghosts and they gladly accepted.

"I wasn't scared," Sprx declared, folding his arms and closing his eyes.

One of the ghosts moved in behind him and grabbed him on the shoulders and did some serious scaring. "AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHH!" Sprx literally jumped out of his skin and into a tree. There was laughing and snickering, "I meant to do that," he said. An owl landed beside him and hooted, causing his to fall out of it, twenty feet.

"I hate Halloween," he muttered while rubbing his head.

**Here MQB, (tosses snickers bar) there's your snickers bar! To anyone that wants something, there's a box of candy right here. Any candy you want, just share please.**

**Otto- SWEETIES! (runs toward box)**

**Me- Who let Otto loose?**

**Nova- Sorry, he's gone sugar-high! Gibson didn't get a chance to test the candy, Otto ate them all! **

**Me- I knew he should have taken the candy first! OTTO, NO THAT CANDY IS FOR THE REVIEWERS!**

**Otto- YAHOO! (runs off with box)**

**Me- If you want candy, you better chase Otto for it. He's got the box! Please review!**


End file.
